1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective glove for boxers for use in connection with boxing. The protective glove for boxers has particular utility in connection with protecting a boxer""s hand from injury.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective gloves for boxers are desirable for protecting the hands of boxers. Considerable stress is placed on the joints of the hand during the impact of a punch. Traditionally, tape has been wrapped about the hand to strengthen the wrist and hand. However, taping requires a lengthy process whose results are dependent on the skill and knowledge of the tape applier. Tape may shift during the progress of a fight, resulting in reduced effectiveness. Use of a protective glove for boxers eliminates the taping process, thereby allowing the boxer to apply hand protection without assistance. The protective glove for boxers will not shift during a fight, thereby providing full protection from injury to the hands at all times. The protective glove for boxers could also be decorated.
The use of hand and wrist stabilization devices is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,044 to Estwanik discloses a hand and wrist stabilization device. However, the Estwanik ""044 patent does not have a force dispersion pad made of flexible rubber, and has further drawbacks of lacking elastic bands around the digits of the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,382 to Golomb discloses a protective device for boxers that protects the hands, knuckles, and wrists of the boxer. However, the Golomb ""382 patent does not have a wrist strap, and additionally requires lacing in order to be secured to the hand.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,706,503 to Travers discloses a boxer""s hand protector that is designed for the protection of the hands and wrists. However, the Travers ""503 patent does not have a force dispersion pad made of flexible rubber, and cannot be secured to the hand without lacing.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,269 to Ballard discloses a portable hand wrap that can be worn in all sports. However, the Ballard ""269 patent does not have a force dispersion pad made of flexible rubber, and also does not have an elastic band around the thumb.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,609 to Amadeo discloses a protective hand wrap for athletes that protects the hands of athletes in sports such as boxing, football, and the like. However, the Amadeo ""609 patent does not have a body portion, and further lacks elastic bands around the digits of the hand.
Continuing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,928 to Avila discloses a multi-purpose hand protector that protects the hands when struck in boxing. However, the Avila ""928 patent does not have elastic bands around the digits of the hand, and lacks a force dispersion pad made of flexible rubber.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,569 to Paulson discloses a protective glove for a football player. However, the Paulson ""569 patent does not have a force dispersion pad made of flexible rubber, and has the additional deficiency of lacking elastic bands around the digits of the hand.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a protective glove for boxers that allows protecting a boxer""s hand from injury. The Estwanik ""044 patent, the Avila ""928 patent, and the Paulson ""569 patent make no provision for a force dispersion pad made of flexible rubber or elastic bands around the digits of the hand. The Golomb ""382 patent and the Travers ""503 patent require lacing to secure the glove to the hand. The Travers ""503 patent and the Ballard ""269 patent do not have a force dispersion pad made of flexible rubber. The Amadeo ""609 patent lacks elastic bands around the digits of the hand.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved protective glove for boxers that can be used for protecting a boxer""s hand from injury. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the protective glove for boxers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a boxer""s hand from injury.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of hand and wrist stabilization devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved protective glove for boxers, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved protective glove for boxers which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a protective glove for boxers which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a glove body covering the hand and wrist made of flexible fabric with a force dispersion pad mounted across at least a portion of the knuckles of a hand on which the glove is worn.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include the glove being shaped so that it leaves the fingers and thumb exposed. The force dispersion pad may be made of flexible rubber. The fabric may be made of leather. There may be elastic bands around the fingers and thumb. A wrist strap may be present, and may releasably attach to the body of the glove using a hook and loop fastener. A shock absorbing insert may be present covering at least a portion of the knuckles of the hand on which the glove is worn. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective glove for boxers that has all of the advantages of the prior art hand and wrist stabilization devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective glove for boxers that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved protective glove for boxers that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such protective glove for boxers economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new protective glove for boxers that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective glove for boxers for protecting a boxer""s hand from injury. This allows the user to forgo taping while still protecting the hand.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a protective glove for boxers for protecting a boxer""s hand from injury. This makes it possible for the user to apply hand protection without assistance.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a protective glove for boxers for protecting a boxer""s hand from injury. This ensures that the hand protection does not shift and become less effective during a fight.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved protective glove for boxers for protecting a boxer""s hand from injury.